Chuck and Blair
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Chuck and Blair's relationship throughout the TV series. Chuck and Blair's thoughts during the episodes. Rated K for now but will go up to M because of the limo scene in Season 1.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

**A/N: I usually only write for NCIS but I bought all of the Gossip Girl DVD's and watching it from the beginning again I realised how much Chuck has loved Blair, even from the beginning so I decided to write little ficlets based on scenes between Chuck and Blair from the first episode of Season 1 up until the end of Sesaon 3. If people like this and review, I will also continue it when Season 4 begins in September. Please review.**

* * *

Season 1 Episode 1

Chuck watched Blair at her mother's party. He watched as his best friend looked at Serena with the look Blair deserved – pure love and adoration. He was the only one who knew what had happened between Nate and Serena. He couldn't believe his best friend was so stupid, throwing away his relationship with a girl as amazing as Blair for sex with Serena. Blair deserved so much better than that and he wanted to be the one to give her what she deserved. He watched as she talked to her friend, he saw the look on her face when she saw Nate staring at Serena and the disappointment when her best friend left the party even though it was the first time they had seen each other in a year. He hated to see her look so sad, it broke his heart.

* * *

Blair and Serena were at the bar in the Palace, he saw the look in Blair's face – she was hurt, her eyes always showed her emotions. He wants to tell her about Nate and Serena but he knows that she will shoot the messenger and honestly, he couldn't bear to be the one to tell her the news that would break her heart. She got up and walked away, pretending that everything was ok, that she wasn't miserable. It killed him that he knew how she really felt and he couldn't do anthing to help her.


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

**A/N:** Some people reviewed and said they liked the idea so I'm going to continue it. Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1, Episode 2

They were at his father's brunch, their whole group sitting together at the table, he sat next to her and watched her laugh at her friends jokes, she looked so beautiful when she laughed. She froze and he looked where she was staring – Serena and the guy who had sucker-punched him were standing at the door,

"You've got to be kidding," she said, she looked at Serena in disbelief. He knew this was going to get ugly and he couldn't wait to get revenge on that trash from Brooklyn.

"This should be fun." He said, Blair looked at him and shook her head slightly, still unable to believe that Serena had the nerve to show up. He could see the wheels turning in her head, thinking of some plan to destroy Serena. He loved when she started to plan – she always got a smirk on her face when she thought of a new plan – he loved that smirk – it was so sexy.

He watched Blair as she made polite conversation with the Captain. He watched as Nate took her glass so he would have an excuse to sneak off with Serena. That really pissed him off, Blair didn't deserve that – she didn't deserve her boyfriend to be sneaking behind her back with someone who used to be her best-friend. He hated that Nate was doing that to Blair and he was going to find a way to get him caught without Blair shooting the messenger.

He walked up behind her, she turned and he smirked at her.

"I can't believe Serena came to this brunch," She told him," I told her to stay away." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was angry, that she wanted to do something to get revenge on Serena.

"You worried about Nate?" he asked her," Just a shot in the dark." He could tell by the look on her face that she was. "I think you know what you need to do to get his attention." He lifted the key to his suite and showed it to her. She looked at the key.

"And what's that?" she enquired.

"The key to my suite," Chuck replied," Nate's heart, and your future happiness." She took the key from him with a smile.

"I'm honoured to be playing even a small role in your deflowering," he informed her, a smug look on his face.

"You're disgusting." Blair shot back

He smiled," Yes, I am. So why be shy? Just grab Nate and finish this. Report back with details." He wasn't sure why he was pushing her towards Nate, he wanted her to himself but Nate made her happy and he wanted her to be happy.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, hoping his plan would work. He watches her as she drags him from the room, smiling and laughing but he feels something in his stomach, something he can't place and it unsettles him more than he'd like.

* * *

Chuck sees her as she enters the dining hall, her eyes darting around the room, searching for someone, something. She locks in on her target and walks quickly towards him – it's the trash from Brooklyn – she goes up to him and shakes his hand. He wants to know what she's doing talking to _him._ He sees Nate and Serena run in together and up to Blair – this is about to get interesting.

He sees Blair smirk at Serena, Nate says something that he can't make out and Blair looks at him with a borderline patronizing expression. Blair turns to look at Nate, she looks surprised and hurt, he thinks it might be time to go over there and see what has Blair so upset because to be honest he wants to know just what Nate has done to upset Blair this time.

He saunters over just in time to figure out the real reason why Nate was at the hotel earlier in the morning. Brooklyn doesn't have a clue what's going on – _of course_. He sees the delight in Blair's eyes as she starts to tell him. Serena interrupts her and Blair gets an even more satisfied look on her face – he knows this will be good.

"Did you want to tell him?" she asks Serena, smug smile in place.

"I'll tell him." Chuck offers, ecstatic at the chance to hurt Brooklyn in some way – payback for the black eye.

Nate and Blair look at him in shock," You know?" they ask in unison, always the perfect couple.

"I know everything." He informs them, but only looking at her, if he looks at his friend right now he'll probably punch him for hurting Blair.

Brooklyn sounds exasperated when he says," And apparently, I know nothing." There's a surprise, Chuck thinks.

Serena tries to defend herself, playing the regret card, looking so sad.

"Look Serena," he tells her," Stop trying to pretend you're a good girl, so you slept with your best-friends boyfriend? I kind of admire you for it." He loves that she looks hurt, she deserves it for what she did to Blair.

"Well, then she ran away," Blair added, "And lied about it." Chuck could see that she was still angry, that this small revenge wasn't enough to satisfy her. She looks at Nate, disgusted. "I just thought you should know," she tells Brooklyn," before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world. Then get left alone with no one but your Cabbage Patch kid."

"Did you talk to my sister?" he asks her.

Chuck can't help but jump at the chance to infuriate Brooklyn," Ah yes, little Jenny," he says, his voice darkening," I do believe her and I have some unfinished business."

He watches as Brooklyn squares his shoulders and prepares himself for another punch. He tries to lean above Chuck, to intimidate him, "You stay away from her," he tells Chuck.

"Poor Daniel," he retorts," So little time, so many sluts to –. "He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Dan pushes him back. He doesn't fall, he stumbles into a waiter and a tray crashes to the floor, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. He laughs at Dan as he walks out of the room, clearly pissed off.

"Hope you're happy," Nate sarcastically comments, Chuck wonders what the fuck he thinks gives him the right to do anything but get on his knees and beg for Blair's forgiveness.

"Not even close." She tells him as she walks out of the room.

Chuck walks up behind Serena," Looks like it's just you and me," he says," apparently, my room's available." He smirks at her upset expression, she must have expected that this would all come back to bite her on the ass, after all you don't screw with Blair Waldorf and get away with it.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that the last one rambles on a bit but there was some good Chuck/Blair thoughts in the beginning of the scene and then at the end when Blair reveals Serena's secret to Dan when I was watching it, but I decided to do the whole scene, instead of just the parts with Chuck/Blair. Please review.


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

**A/N:** Thank you to the few people who have taken the time to review. There have been over 100 visitors to this story and I only have about 7 reviews, I allow anonymous reviews so anyone can review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 3

Blair was bored, she was sitting with her minions while the iced her leg – she would have sent them away but she needed to keep up the pretence that Serena had really hurt her leg while they were playing hockey. Chuck was taking longer that she thought he would to call – she would have expected him to have some dirt on Serena by now. Her phone rang.

"Finally," she said, exasperated.

"Hello to you too," he replied," I heard about the field hockey throw down - all those mouth guards and short skirts. I hope somebody filmed it." Truth was he was glad she had finally snapped, that meant that she was ready to destroy Serena once and for all which meant she would spend some time with him to work on her plan, and he liked spending time with her more than he would admit.

"You're heinous." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

He smirked," Which is probably why you called."

She smiled, she could enjoy some banter with Chuck, Nate was never good that way, he always seemed like he wanted to avoid talking to her, only giving short, abrupt relpies to her questions as if it was a big hassle for him. "You know me well." She told him.

"Women like to pretend they're complicated, I know better," Chuck replied.

She sent her minions away; she didn't need them hearing the details of her conversation with Chuck. "Serena came home for a reason," she informed him.

"One can only guess." He replied.

She sighed," I'm done guessing. I want answers and no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass."

H smiled, she knew him well, this was why they were so much better matched than her and Nate, he was boring, she deserved someone who would scheme with her, someone exciting, like him." I am a bitch when I want to be."

Blair let out a small laugh," Opportunity to cause some trouble, uncover a secret?" she asked him.

"It's a yes for an answer," he replied, happy to help her.

She smiled as she hung up, she could always depend on him, unlike Nate. If he wasn't such a man whore she would be with him, at least then she wouldn't be bored out of her mind in her relationship, it would be exciting with Chuck, she thought.

* * *

She's sitting with Nate, reading fashion magazines on his couch while she waits for Chuck to call. She hates that this is all they do, sit around or go out to eat at the same places and have the same boring conversation, she wants more, she is 16, these are supposed to be the best years of her life and she is wasting them on Nate because she is hell-bent on chasing her childhood dream of marrying Nate. Sometimes she wonders if that is still her dream, she can't help but want more.

Chuck finally calls and saves her from her hell," Mom, how's Paris?" she asks him.

He can tell she's with Nate when she answers, he has a feeling in his stomach again, but this one makes him feel uncomfortable. She can't admit she is trying to destroy Serena in front of Nate because Nate would tell Serena, but shouldn't Nate be loyal to Blair – he owes her that at least.

"You are not going to believe what I've found on little princess," he tells her.

She smirks; he obviously has something really good," Really?" Maybe she will be able to ruin Serena this time.

They were in her room, looking through the photos he had of Serena going into and leaving a place called the Ostroff Centre.

"Admit it," he said as he leaned over her shoulder, he was trying to smell her hair without her noticing," Even for me this is good."

She smiled, she knew what he was doing, leaning so close, she could hear him sniffing," If you weren't such a perve, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

"Defending my country," he smiled," There's a future I never imagined."

"With good reason," she shot back," What is she doing there?"

"Well what's anyone doing there?" he answered," It's a facility for the disturbed or addicted." He walked away from her and looked around her room.

She spun around in her chair to face him," You must have your own wing."

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit," he told her. She smiled at him, he loved that smile. "So the question is – what do you do now?"

"I was thinking – total social destruction." She stood up and walked towards him, a happy little spring in her step.

"And here I thought you were getting soft," he wanted to rile her up a bit," So this is your bed, huh?"

She glared at him," Leaving – now." She didn't want to throw him out but she was worried that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from agreeing to whatever his sick mind suggested. She couldn't cheat on Nate – he might have done it to her but she wasn't that kind of person, but it was so tempting – his voice was so sexy and from what she had heard she knew it would be amazing. But she resolved herself not to be tempted by him.

He sighed; she would usually have flirted with him a bit before throwing him out. "You can repay me another time." he told her.

She watched as he left, she was so tempted to call him back; her mother was in Paris... they had the penthouse to themselves and she was so desperate for sex. Yeah, she went on about wanting to wait but now that her perfect fantasy of her and Nate having their first time together she just wanted to finally do it, and Chuck would be good at it, but she wasn't sure if he would stay with her – or if she would be just another girl and as much as she wanted him she couldn't stand the thought of being just another notch on his bedpost – but matter how tempting it was. So she went back to her computer and thought of the best way to use her new information against Serena.

* * *

Blair glared at Serena as she walked away with the Yale rep – who did she think she was, Blair couldn't wait to get her revenge. She looked around and saw Chuck.

"Can you please explain how Serena is commandeering the Yale rep while you're supposed to be his usher?" she asked him, clearly pissed off.

"I switched," he told her," I'm trying to get into Princeton," he saw the look in her face – she clearly didn't approve of him going after the rep but there was something else there as well, jealousy maybe? He hoped so, maybe then he had a chance with her." Oh don't get your La Perlas in a bunch." Blair rolled her eyes. "Look who's arrived. Doctor Ostroff. Blair, Doctor Donald Ostroff." He introduced them. Suddenly Blair was in a better mood.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like the scene that inspired the second one; they are really good together in it which is why it is a little longer than the other two. Please review, it would be really appreciated :)


	4. Season 1 Episode 6

**A/N: **There are only 3 people who have reviewed this story – it's getting depressing, especially since it is getting like 100 people reading it, please leave a review if you like it - or if you don't. So Episodes 4 and 5 have been missed because there is no CHAIR in Ep 4 and Chuck isn't in Ep 5 at all.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 6

The masked ball, Chuck thought she looked beautiful, her dress fit her perfectly and her hair framed her face. He knew what Blair had promised Nate if he found her by midnight and he didn't understand why his idiotic best friend wasn't trying all he could to find her. He knew her instantly when he saw her, whether Nate knew it was her or not he made no move towards her, made no effort to collect his prize.

"What is Nate doing?" she asked him, obviously annoyed, "He's supposed to go find Kati and Is. It's getting late and I'm losing heat."

He looked at her through his devil mask," Well, you look ravishing." He informed her, "If I were your man I wouldn't need clues to find you." And I would treat you properly, make you feel wanted and make sure that you are happy, he added silently to himself.

Blair smirked," Well, he'll ravish me, I'm sure." She told him but she wasn't so sure that he would, she wasn't so sure that she wanted it to be Nate who ravished her. Chuck looked amazing - of course he would have a devil mask on - but his voice was so sexy in her ear, it refuelled the fire within her, but this time it wasn't for Nate. She was becoming more and more confused, she had always loved Nate but she felt like she was out-growing him now, and Chuck seemed more suited to what she needed, what she _wanted_ every time she saw him.

Chuck looked around the ballroom, searching for any girl he could take back to his suite at the palace to sleep with, to stop him from laying awake all night thinking about what Blair and Nate were doing, a girl to distract him, a girl he could pretend was Blair. "Who is that?" he enquired.

She sighed, obviously Chuck had no interest in her," Probably some bitch from Chapeham."

"A hot bitch from Chapeham." He said, he may have found himself a distraction.

"Forget her," she told Chuck," Go get Nate and point him in the right direction."

"First things first," he said, he needed the distraction now, before he made a fool of himself and told her that he would ravish her if Nate didn't want to.

Blair watched as he walked away, great, her boyfriend doesn't want to find her and now Chuck is blowing her off to chase some blonde bitch.

* * *

It was midnight and the masks were coming off, Nate hadn't found her – Nate hadn't even tried to find her. She was angry at him, but at herself as well, she should have known that he wouldn't want her, not after he had sex with Serena – no one ever wanted her when they could have Serena. Chuck might be the only exception to that rule but she couldn't just leave Nate for Chuck unless she was sure that she would be more than just a quick fuck for him.

She walked out of the party with Chuck and Nate

"Little Jenny Humphrey," Chuck said, playing with the diamond bracelet Jenny was wearing," manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it. Quite the accomplishment." He sounded almost as pissed as she was, Nate was acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Good thing someone at the party was as lecherous as you or you would still be up on that roof," she told him, her smile lighting up her face, "And no, I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux."

She smirked a goodbye at him and began to walk towards her limo, "This is me." She told them.

Nate began to walk with her towards the waiting vehicle. She turned around," Nuh-uh, no, you didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you," she told him, trying to hide just how hurt he was that he hadn't tried.

"Blair, I'm sorry." Nate told her, attempting an apologetic look.

She sighed, "All I wanted was for us to start over, and you didn't even try." She said, trying to stop from crying, Nate didn't care about her anymore, she had wasted years loving him and he didn't even care. She shook her head slightly and turned away from him, getting into the waiting limo.

Chuck had watched them, he could see how hurt he was, he wanted to go to her, talk to her and try to make her feel better. He would even watch her beloved Audrey Hepburn movies with her if it would make her smile. She didn't deserve the pain he was causing her, he had hurt her, _cheated_ on her and she forgave him. And now she was offering herself on a plate to try and salvage their relationship and Nate had pretty much rejected her. He knew how much rejection hurt her, he knew that she was bulimic; he had noticed her weight loos when she first began making herself sick, but then he saw that she would eat as much food as she always did so she must have been throwing it up again when she was alone. He hated that she went through that, he hated even more that Nate didn't even notice. He had tried mentioning Blair's weight loss to him once but he was too busy staring at Serena to be interested in anything Chuck had to say to him. All Chuck wanted to do was make Blair happy, make her smile like she used when they were children, before everything became so complicated.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know I haven't updated in a few days and I won't be able to until Saturday because I'm going away for a few days, coming home to some reviews would be very nice .


	5. Season 1 Episode 7

**A/N: **There are only 11 reviews for this story from 5 different people – it's getting depressing, especially since it is getting like 400 people reading it, please leave a review if you like it - or if you don't. I keep listening to the song at the end of the episode - Sum 41 – With Me. It's amazing and has kept me going with this story. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter because I have never written anything M rated for this pair.

Thank-you _HnM skinnys_ and _ronan03_ - you have reviewed every chapter and have kept me going.

**This chapter will now make the story M rated. So it will not show up the GG fanfic page. **

**Words: **3,000 +

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

Season 1 Episode 7

* * *

Chuck was showing Blair his investment idea - a burlesque club, he wasn't sure if she would like it, she didn't approve of strip clubs – she always yelled at him when he took Nate to them. If he could convince her that this was different – that it was a good business idea – then maybe he could convince his father, but he wanted Blair's opinion first.

"You want your dad to invest in a strip joint," she said, amusement evident in her voice," how midtown."

"A burlesque club," he corrected her – she wasn't too disgusted so far, maybe there was hope," a respectable place where people can be transported to another time. Where they feel free to let loose. No judgement, pure escape," he could see that he was winning her over as she appraised the club," What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola." He smirked as she wrinkled her nose at his sexual innuendo.

"Well," she conceded," it does have franchise potential. Chuck Bass, I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off." He smiled at that, she couldn't resisted getting a dig at him in there, but she was smiling – she liked it, "Truly. I am proud."

This made is smile grow even larger, lighting up his whole face – she was proud of him, he couldn't remember a time when anyone had told him that they were proud of him ever – not his father, teachers, Nate – no one had ever given him such an amazing compliment, the fact that it was from a girl as amazing as Blair just made it even better.

"And you are my toughest critic – well second toughest." He said as he furrowed his brow slightly as he thought of his father.

"So, do you think your father will go for it?" she asked him. She hoped Bart would, she could see how hard Chuck had worked at this, she also knew how much even the smallest hint of approval from his father would make Chuck deliriously happy. And even though she would never admit it – she wanted him to be happy.

" It is exactly the kind of innovative thinking upon which the Bass Empire was built." He told her," It is the perfect thing; I've been waiting for this." And he had been, for years he had been looking for something to make his father proud.

"We are so late," she informed him, "Are you coming?"

He shook his head," Got to pitch it to Bart." He said.

She smiled at him as she walked away. Why is she always walking away, Chuck thought, he wanted her to stay for longer, to blow off a couple of her classes and celebrate with him.

"Victory party!" he shouted after her," Here tomorrow."

She glanced back at him briefly, happy that he seemed so excited and confident about this deal," I wouldn't miss it."

He smiled, if Blair thought this was a god idea then maybe his father would approve, "I'll send a car." He told her as she walked out the door.

"Don't be nervous, he's going to love it!" she shouted back to him. She really hoped that he would, she would hate for his dreams to be crushed.

* * *

She had broken up with Nate – she had wasted years of her life on him and all she wanted to do was escape. She remembered what Chuck had said about Victrola – a place to let loose, no judgement – pure escape.

Chuck walked up to her as she got out of the limo in front of the club," Where's Nate?" he asked her.

"I think we just broke up," she told him.

"What?" he enquired. She looked hurt, and he felt ashamed of himself for being so happy about something that was causing her pain. But maybe now he would have a chance with her. This could be the perfect time – he had just gotten his father's approval for Victrola, he had shown her that he wasn't all about boozing and womanizing, he had showed her that he could do very well in business, that he was hard-working – that he was becoming a man.

"I don't want to talk about it," She told him," I just want to escape. That's what this place is for right?"

He followed her into the club, she had a look on her face that he couldn't quite place, a look that made him think that she wanted to do something crazy – something she wouldn't usually do – something to get away from the drama with Nate, and he was more than happy to help her.

They were sitting watching the dancers at Victrola, well she was, Chuck was watching her, she seemed enthralled in the dancers, he had never seen her like that before.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about what happened but –" he said

"Relief." She cut him off, "I feel relief." And she did, she no longer had to play the perfect girlfriend role, no longer had to be good, she could stop pretending that he never cheated on her with her best friend – she could be herself, and herself wanted to do something crazy.

"You know, I got moves." She told Chuck.

His head shot up," Really?" he asked her, "Then why don't you get up there?" He wanted to see her dance, he wanted to see her have fun, see her let loose and stop worrying about what people thought about her.

She laughed, she couldn't get up there in front of all of these people, no matter how nice it would be to show Chuck a sexy side of her, maybe then he would make a move because she couldn't – she had dated his best friend for years – he needed to chase her so people didn't think of her as a whore. "No, I'm just saying. I have moves."

"Come on." He coaxed her, "You're ten times hotter than any of those girls." He really wanted to see her dance; he knew she would be amazing.

"I know what you're doing Bass," she informed him. He was trying to get her to go up there and she really wanted to, she just needed him to give her an excuse for doing it. She turned to him. "You really don't think I'll go up there."

He smirked and leaned back in his seat," Oh, I know you won't do it." He said smugly.

This was it, it was the opportunity she was waiting for, he had given her an excuse to get up there," Guard my drink." She told him as she placed it on the table.

She walked towards the steps that led up to the stage and walked up all four of them quickly, strangely excited to show Chuck this, to show him that she isn't always prim and proper.

She walked to the middle of the stage and lifted her right arm in the air, she brought it back down and took her headband off, never letting her eyes leave Chuck's intense gaze. She threw the headband into the crowd and smiled at Chuck. She was actually enjoying this.

Chuck sat forward in his seat, she was amazing. He knew that she needed an excuse to go up there so he gave her one but he never imagined that she would be this good. She looked beautiful, she looked so free.

Blair turned to the side and began slowly unzipping the mayflower dress her mother had made her wear. She slid her arms out of it and let it pool at her feet.

Chuck stood up to get a better view, he didn't care if people could see how hard he was, she was stunning and any guy who wasn't hard had serious problems.

She turned and faced away from the stage; she lifted her arms above her head and moved her hips slowly from side to side in time with the music.

He walked closer, he needed to be near her, and he needed to touch her, to show any guy that had any ideas that if she was leaving with anyone it was him.

Blair moved her hair away from her neck and over her left shoulder; she turned to look at Chuck and tapped her index finger on her shoulder. She smiled at him when she spotted him in the crowd. She felt so alive, like she never had with Nate and Chuck hadn't even touched her. Her heart was racing, her clit was throbbing and she was soaking wet, she would have worried about people noticing but she knew that Chuck would have grabbed her by now if it was visible. Nate had never made her feel anything close to this, it was always sweet and chaste and incredibly sexually frustrating.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Who's that girl?" one of the club workers asked.

"I have no idea." He told them. And he didn't. He had never seen Blair do anything like that before, he would have never thought that Blair Waldorf would get up and do a burlesque dance for him, and hw knew it was for him, her eyes had locked with his as much as possible. He could see how turned on she was, her nipple poked through the flimsy material of her slip and her face was flushed. He wanted to go up on stage and kiss her – show everyone else that she was his. But she wasn't – not yet – and he wanted to see her dance.

Blair turned her back on the audience again; she spread her legs slightly and began inching her slip up her thighs.

Chuck swallowed and tugged at the lapels of his jacket – he had never seen a woman dance like her. Never had a woman captivated him like she was. He loved every second of it – it only convinced him further that they were perfect for each other.

She ginned at him, a proper smile that lit up her whole face. She shook her hips again as Chuck downed her glass of champagne to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. She put her hand on her thighs and slid them down her legs, lowering her body and sticking her ass out as she went lower. She slid her left hand from her ankle up her leg to her pearl necklaces as she played with them. She smiled at Chuck again, a slightly nervous smile. The song was nearing it's end which meant her dance was too. Blair knew what she wanted to happen with him tonight but she still had doubts. He was Chuck Bass. She didn't want to be just another girl to him, but she knew that that wouldn't stop her from having sex with him. She wanted him too much to not do it.

She shook her head from side to side and smiled as Chuck lifted his glass to toast her. He couldn't believe how well that night had turned out.

He offered her a ride home in his limo. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know what he wanted to happen but he did know that he wanted her, he had always wanted her and he would do pretty much anything to get her.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home." She told him, turning to face him.

"You were... amazing up there." He told her.

Blair looked at him, she looked into his eyes. Chuck was looking at her in a way no one ever had, not even Nate – he was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Like she was beautiful, she could see in his eyes that he wanted her and she had wanted him for longer than she would like to admit. She wasn't with Nate anymore – she could finally let him know that she wanted him and she could see in his deep black eyes that she wasn't just another hook-up to him.

She slid closer to him and leaned in towards him to kiss him. He leaned towards her and kissed her back, softly. He pulled back, "You sure?" he asked her, his deep voice making her want him even more.

She leaned in again and kissed him with more passion this time. She placed her hand on his thing, close enough to his groin to feel that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She moved to put her right leg in between his legs and put her hand on his face on his jaw to pull him closer to her, to feel more of his body against her.

She began to move her hand away from his face but he grabbed it and entwined their fingers as he pulled her more over his lap. He ran his hand up her thigh and under the pale green silk of her slip. She began to lean over him so that he was almost lying down but he touched her face like she had touched his and moved them so that he was on top of her. She latched her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moaning at the feel of him lying on top of her. She was drenched, it must be soaking right through to her slip, ruining the expensive piece of silk Chuck was running his hands up and down but she didn't care because she was with Chuck.

Blair pushed him up so that she was straddling his legs again. She ran her hands through Chuck's hair as he moved the flimsy strap of her slip off of her shoulder, letting it drape against her arm. She knew that if he did the same with the other arm that she would be almost completely exposed to him. If she was with Nate that would make her self-conscious. He had never told her she was beautiful and really sounded sincere, it was even worse after she found out about him and Serena but Chuck. Chuck made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Chuck couldn't believe this was happening, Blair was sitting on his lap, kissing him with the kind of passion he couldn't imagine coming from her and she was grinding herself against him, mewling and trying to untie his bowtie without breaking their kiss. He moved his hands from her ass and reached for his bowtie. He undid it quickly and leaned forward slightly so he could shrug his jacket off.

As he did Blair began to unbutton is shirt, she tugged it out of his trousers and unbuttoned the last button. He pulled his shirt off as he leaned away from her to look into her eyes. He looked for any doubt or hesitation, any uncertainty because he wouldn't do this unless he was sure she was ready and that she wanted to do this with him because there would be no going back after he made his next move.

The only thing he saw in Blair's eyes was desire, desire for him and only him. He placed a kiss on her left shoulder and moved the strap of her slip away, exposing her breasts to him. She was perfect, he leaned forward and took one in his mouth causing Blair to let out a low moan in his ear. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she began unbuttoning his pants. He lifted himself up so that she could push the down his legs and out of their way.

Blair moved off of Chuck's lap to pull her panties off. She trough them onto the floor and moved back on top of Chuck, kissing him, moving to feel him – all of him – against her.

"Condom." She breathed into his ear. He reached forward to get it out of his pants pocket. His cock grazed her clit as he moved and she gave a guttural moan from deep in her throat. He slid the condom on and moved Blair so that she was hovering above him. He looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded and lowered herself slowly onto him. It hurt, she wasn't going to lie but it was also the most pleasure she had ever felt.

"I need you to move, Chuck." She told him. She needed the pleasure to outweigh the pain this was causing her.

"You're on top, Blair." He said, looking into her eyes, "Just move your hips up and down. Go at your own pace Blair, We have all night." She leaned her forehead against his as she began to slowly move herself up and down. She knew that Chuck telling her to go at her own pace was his way of giving her the control she desperately needed.

Chuck moved his left hand to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples as his right went down to play with her clit. Blair gasped his name into his ear. She began to increase her pace. Chuck could hear her breathing quickening; he could feel her walls squeezing him. They came together, he gasped out her name and she threw her head onto his shoulder and moaned his in his ear.

"Blair?" he asked her. She moved to look him in the eye," Do you regret it?"

Blair shook her head, "No, I don't." She told him. She leaned forward and kissed him. The truth was she really didn't regret it, she had always imagined her first time being with Nate. She imagined it in a bed, all romantic with soft music. But this felt perfect, Chuck felt perfect. So no, she had no regrets.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I have ever written, for any story but I am actually really happy with it. It took me 4 days and a lot of coffee but I finally finished it. Please review or don't - I'm going to write this whether people review or not because honestly - I love writing this enough to do it even if no one reads it, but if you feel like it, leave me a review :)


	6. Season 1 Episode 8

**A/N:** So I didn't update yesterday because I sat down and watched the first few scenes of the episode and it was very anti – Chuck/Blair and i ended my last chapter with a no regrets kind of thing, forgetting that the next episode opens with Blair regretting it, so I didn't really know where I was going to go with the chapter and how I was going to work it so the story would make sense but I'm going to give it a shot. It is two o'clock in the morning right now and this will probably take me about an hour so if it isn't my best it's because I'm so tired but I won't be able to sleep unless I do this . Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I am really sorry for rambling on so much.

**Words: **2,500+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 8

* * *

Blair had woken up the morning after her night with Chuck and realised the huge mistake she had made. Chuck had just used her for sex; she was just another girl to him. He just wanted the bragging rights to having taken Blair Waldorf's virginity. She went to confession to try and vent her frustrations and guilt to someone. She couldn't tell anyone else, the priest didn't seem too judgemental and she felt slightly better but she still just wanted to pretend it had never happened, she just wanted her life to go back to the way it was before everything had gotten so messed up. Her with Nate, Serena with the guy of the week, even Dan Humphrey would be acceptable and Chuck with whatever cheap skank he could find.

Chuck had followed Blair in his limo as she left her penthouse that morning. He wanted to see her, to talk to her. See if she was alright, maybe persuade her into having a drink with him. Chuck wanted to make sure that she didn't regret them having sex, that she didn't regret _him_. Chuck wanted it to be more than a one-night-stand. He wanted to be with her.

Chuck drove slowly alongside Blair in his limo as she walked away from the church, he felt like a curb-crawler. He rolled the window down and Blair turned around to face him.

"Well, this is the last place I would expect to find you," his tone was clearly amused. He thought the only God Blair believed in was Karl Lagerfeld.

"Go away, Chuck," she told him, annoyed that he had ruined her morning," I've been given orders practically from God himself to avoid you."

He wanted to tell her that she didn't believe in God, that she was using that as an excuse to avoid him so that she wouldn't have to face what had happened between them. He hated that she regretted it. Maybe he could get her to spend a bit of time with him, so that he could convince her that he wanted to be with her, that he could make her happier than Nate. "Would you considering avoiding me over breakfast?"

"Sorry," she said, her perfectly sarcastic and condescending tone in place, "But as is tradition on the day before my birthday, I'm heading to the jewellers to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and N-"

"Nate!" he cut her off. He couldn't believe it. They had broken up last night. She had told him so herself, before she danced for him and had sex with him in his limo. He couldn't believe she was going to try and fix her far too damaged relationship with him after that. He tried not to but he couldn't help but smile at her ridiculous plan. "Oh, I don't think he'll be singing Happy Birthday this year."

She turned to him, deadly look in her eyes," No one knows that Nate and I broke up," she informed him," and it's going to stay that way so I can fix this." She couldn't believe that her life had been destroyed in one night – she had lost her boyfriend and destroyed her relationship with Chuck, who had been one of her closest friends. She had ruined it and she was going to find a way to fix it. "And I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew." She threatened him.

"If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?" he asked her, delighted that he was pissing her off, at least it was a reaction from her, it was better than her flat out ignoring him.

Blair walked up close to the limo," From this moment forward; the events of last night will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?" She enquired.

"About as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over." He told her, knowing that would piss her off, if she wanted to play the 'I don't care' game then he would as well.

"Well, erase the tape." She was getting frustrated now. "Because as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

He couldn't believe she was doing this, he had finally gotten her and she was pulling away to live out her fantasy of Nate, he knew how bored Nate made her, he knew that Nate never made her feel the way he had, from what Nate had told him he had barely made it past first base – but only because Nate hadn't even bothered to try. He was too wrapped up in Serena and Blair was the only one who couldn't see it.

"I'll see you at your party tonight." He told her, his voice filled with venom.

"You're officially un-invited." She spat at him as she walked away.

"Never stopped me before." He yelled at her. He felt like girl, obsessing over a non-existent relationship like this, but Blair was worth it. He decided to go the jewellers later to pick up something for her birthday. Something special to show her how much he cared.

* * *

Chuck walked into Blair's party just in time to watch her walk away from him. It hurt, more than he would like to admit to. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. He followed her out onto the balcony and stood next to her.

"Are you ready for your present?" he asked her, leaning against the railing.

Blair grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as she could.

"Ow!" he shouted," If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

Blair let his hair go to greet some random girl at the party with her fake smile plastered on her face. She sighed. "You nauseate me." She informed him.

"All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end," he said, hoping he could convince her to let that fantasy go so he could make his move. "Face it. It's over."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." She told him. She was bored of him games, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

Chuck scoffed, "Yeah right. You wish." Chuck really hoped she would fall for it.

Oh God, Blair thought, she knew that tone, and he was lying. She laughed; this was the last thing she was expecting. "No, you wish."

"Please." He said, You forget who you're talking to."

"So do you." She told him. Blair knew him well, well enough to know that she was right about him being jealous. It made her kind of happy that he was, no one had ever wanted her enough to bother getting jealous. Not even Nate. "Do you, like me?" she asked him.

He realised that he was going to have to either tell her or walk away "Define like." He said.

Blair was shocked; she hadn't expected him to admit it. "Oh you have got to be kidding. I do not believe this." She said.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked her. "I haven't slept, I feel sick like there's something in my stomach...fluttering."

"Butterflies?" she enquired. This wasn't happening, Chuck didn't like her, he just used her for sex. This was ruining her plan to get back with Nate; she couldn't let this go on any further. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. This is not happening."

"Believe me," he told her," No one is more surprised or ashamed than I am." Ok, so that was a lie and he knew it but she clearly didn't feel the same way about him so he was going to have to just pretend that he didn't really care, just be a bastard to her and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Chuck." She said, trying to keep calm," You know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire. But those butterflies have got to be murdered."

He turned to look at her and she gave him one of the most patronizing smiles he had ever seen. "Fine, it wasn't that great anyway." He couldn't resist saying something to hurt her; after all, she had been hurting him all day.

"Thanks." She told him as he walked away. She almost hoped that he would have stayed.

* * *

He felt like he had déjà vu as he walked up behind her on the balcony again. She was playing nervously with her phone at one of the tables.

"Stalk me much?" she asked him.

"What are you still doing up here all alone?" he asked her. As pissed as he was, he didn't like seeing her upset.

Blair sighed; she might as well tell him. He wouldn't leave until she did. "I don't know where Nate is and he always calls me at midnight when it turns into my birthday."

"Well," he said," I wouldn't count on it tonight. Doesn't it strike you as just a little bit of a coincidence the timing of everything?"

She had no idea what he was talking about, the timing of what? "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well," he told her," Nate suddenly decides he wants to get back together just moments after your mother puts the brakes on her deal with the captain?"

She knew he was right, deep down she knew but she didn't want to admit it to herself. "So you're saying that Nate is only pretending to like me and that he's actually using me to get to my mother? He wouldn't do that." Blair hated how uncertain her voice sounded.

Chuck looked at her and smirked victoriously, he could tell that everything was clicking inside her head - that she was figuring it all out. "Yes, he would." He informed her, "If it was to help his family, you know he would."

"Nate loves me," she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Chuck or herself, "Whatever he's doing, wherever he is, he will call at midnight. You'll see."

"Care to make a wager?" he wasn't that interested in the bet, he was testing her faith I Nate, he wanted to see if she really did think he loved her, "If he calls I'll leave you alone forever, if he doesn't, you spend the night with me."

Blair pushed him away," I will not." She said, disgusted by him leering all over her.

"I thought you were sure." He knew that she wouldn't back down now. He knew just how to get to her.

"You're going to lose. He's never missed my birthday." Not even she really believed it anymore.

* * *

Blair was doing tequila shots, that wasn't good. Chuck walked up to her for the third time.

"Twelve oh one." He told her. "I'm sorry." He really was, he hated seeing her hurt, it broke his heart but she had started the game and he needed to finish it, to collect his prize for winning the bet.

"No, you're smarmy." She said. "There's a difference. If you're coming to collect – you can forget it."

Chuck looked over her shoulder and saw Serena coming over with Blair's birthday cake. "Turn around." He told her.

"You get grosser by the second." She was on the verge of tears now. He was making jokes when all of her dreams had been destroyed.

He pointed to Serena as she placed the cake down on the bar next to Blair. "You got older, look."

Blair looked at the cake, the beautiful cake that someone has baked for a happy birthday. Well that was shot to hell and she couldn't care less about the damn cake.

He watched as people told her to make a wish and blow out her candles. He hoped this would cheer her up, make her smile, she had a beautiful smile.

"It already didn't come true." She said to no one in particular as she walked away.

Chuck watched as she walked away then he blew out her candles, making his own wish.

* * *

Four times. Four times that night Chuck had walked up to Blair. Four times she hadn't wanted to see him.

Blair was lying on the bed, trying to forge about the people outside and just escape from it all. "I'm not in the mood, Chuck." She told him as she saw him walk through the door. "It's pretty much the worst birthday ever."

"Maybe it can be salvaged," he told her as he pulled her present out from behind his back.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Is that our sex tape?" she asked him.

Chuck opened the box to show her the necklace. She was shocked, she thought Nate had gotten it, she had never imagined that Chuck would buy her something like that.

"It's the Erickson Bemoan necklace." She said, she wasn't sure what else to say. Chuck lifted it from the box and moved to put it on her."No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can." He told her as he placed it around her neck, fastening it and straightening out the gems that lay along the chain. "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."

They both looked in the mirror. Blair couldn't believe how sweet Chuck was being, he was playing the boyfriend, the part she had always wanted Nate to play, but maybe Chuck was a better man to play the part.

"I really am sorry." He told her. He fixed one of the gems and Blair took his hand, entwining their fingers. Chuck placed a kiss to her shoulder and leant his forehead against the spot he had kissed. Blair leant into his touch; she needed him to comfort her. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him, or her was kissing her. Either way it felt good, knowing the he cared about her, that he wanted her. And she wanted him, almost as much as she wanted him the night before in his limo. But this time it wasn't about lust, it was about comfort, the kind of comfort only Chuck could bring her.

* * *

**A/N: **So I tried to make this work, I'm not sure if it really did but whatever, this was a hard episode to write for. The balcony scene for example, I had a whole paragraph where Blair weighed the pro's and con's of Chuck and decided that she wanted to try a relationship with him, I play the episode and Blair makes a comment about murdering the butterflies. 200 words gone. Very difficult. I hate Season 1 Vanessa, she really annoys me. This took two and a half hours to write and now it's light outside, I'm dedicated and tired, but I hope you like it. There won't be a story for Episode 9 because Chuck isn't in it so I'm going to go straight onto Episode 10. Please review.


	7. Season 1 Episode 10

**A/N:** So here's Episode 10. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last Chapter.

**To the anonymous reviewer** – I have other AU stories and that was a good idea for a story, I will probably do something like that once I have finished the Season 1 part of this story. I'm going to keep this story going along the timeline of the show. Break-ups and everything but I will do some AU stories once I have finished writing the first season of this story.

**Words:** 2,000+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 10

* * *

Chuck was walking towards the cotillion practice with Nate.

"Hey, so has Blair mentioned who's escorting her?" Nate asked him. Chuck didn't like where this conversation was going, he had finally gotten Blair all to himself and now Nate was becoming interested in her. Too interested for Chuck's liking.

"Why?" he enquired, "Are you having remorse sex fantasies about your ex?" Just joke about it and out him on the defensive, then he might not ask too many questions about Blair and you won't have to punch him for only being interested in her when he couldn't have her.

"What?" Nate scoffed. "No."

"Don't fuck with a fucker. I know that look." Chuck told him. That was the look that meant he might want Blair back - that was the look that could ruin his relationship or whatever it was that he had with Blair. She didn't want anyone to know and he didn't want Nate to know until he was sure that he was completely over Blair.

"No man, it's just every time I see her lately something's different you know. She's lighter, she's happier." Chuck tried not to smile, he liked that he was making her happy. "She's just les, less Blair." That kind of pissed him off; if he only wanted her when she wasn't completely herself the how could he claim to want her? He wants a watered down, easier version of her.

"She does have a certain glow about her, doesn't she?" Chuck didn't really expect Nate to answer him, he just wanted him to acknowledge that Blair was happier – Nate didn't need to know that it was him making her so happy.

"With my dad in rehab," Nate told Chuck, "It's like the pressure is finally off me. You know, I can see Blair clearly and it's... oh, I don't know man. I think I might miss her."

This wasn't good; Chuck knew that if Nate told Blair that she would probably abandon Chuck and go running into Nate's waiting arms. "You don't miss her, man." He said as he walked away, trying to think of a way to keep him from stealing Blair away from him – without Nate or Blair finding out what he's doing.

* * *

Blair was thrilled to finally leave cotillion dance practice. Chuck had been locking her eyes with his all afternoon and it was driving her crazy. She dashed out of the door quickly when practice ended and went straight into his limo before anyone could see her.

They had started making out in his car and before she knew it they were on her bed and she was lying beneath Chuck while he ran his hands up her red –tight clad thighs. Her hands were on the collar of his shirt, pulling at it to begin removing hi tie.

"You looked hot on Princess Theodore's arm today." Chuck told her, he couldn't resist getting a dig in at Blair's escort. He had wanted her to ask him but he understood why she hadn't. She had just broken up with his best friend. They couldn't tell anyone yet, and whenever they did tell people Chuck wanted to tell Nate first – face to face, before he started to hear any rumours. He wanted him to know the truth.

"Is that what I am to you?" she asked him, "Just an accessory?"

Chuck kissed her again. "Next to him, yes." He informed her. He rolled them over so she was on top of him. "On me you would be so much more."

"Yes, but I can't be on you. Remember." She told him as he ran his hands along her thighs again. "Because you don't want Nate to find out. I don't want anyone to." She kissed him again, pulling them up so that his back was straight and her legs were wrapped around his back. "But you have to learn to behave yourself first."

They were both smiling now, they were done talking, they just wanted to feel each other, preferably before Blair's mum came home and assaulted Chuck for having sex with her daughter. Before Chuck could kiss her again the bell rang, signalling the arrival of a visitor.

Dorota shouted that Nate was there to see Blair and Chuck fell back onto the pillows, their afternoon together was over.

* * *

Chuck listened for Blair's bedroom as she talked with Nate. He heard Nate going on about their childhood plans, Chuck knew that was how to get to Blair, she liked to live out the fairytale and as much as Chuck hated it, Nate was her Prince Charming, not him. Chuck knew the second Nate asked her to go with him for 'old times' sake' that she would accept. But she didn't straight way, she mention moving on. That made him smile, maybe she was over Nate, maybe he had a real shot with Blair. Nate mentioned the pin she had given him as a symbol of her love. Chuck wasn't so sure that Blair was going to refuse Nate anymore. She said yes to Nate, Chuck tried to think of a way to sabotage Nate as he looked for his jacket. He was leaving as soon as he was sure Nate was a safe distance away. He didn't really want to be around Blair right now and he had a plan to think up.

* * *

Chuck steps off of the elevator to Blair's penthouse to hear her talking about how much of a perfect that he is, how much of a perfect gentleman, that Nate the perfect choice to be her escort because of their history. He hated that she was still so caught up in Nate, he felt like she was cheating on him and it hurt. It hurt more than he'd ever admit.

He walked up to the interviewer and introduced himself, he wanted to piss her off, Blair deserved it for hurting him so much. "Hi, I'm Chuck Bass." He said to the interviewer," "I would just like to say how proud I am of Miss Waldorf and her commitment to Mr Archibald. Even though he ruined her seventeenth birthday and slept with her-"

Blair stopped him talking by stomping on his foot with her heel. She rushed the interviewer out of the room and turned on Chuck. How dare he do that to her, he knew how important the interview was to her. This was exactly why she couldn't be with him properly, in public.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"I should ask you the same question." He was pissed. "Perfect gentleman? Perfect date? That broken record was a hit last year. Get with the times. He bores you."

"You almost made a fool of me in front of the New York Times. Which proves my very point. You can't be trusted. Nate is a gentleman; he would never cause a scene."

"Never get your blood going either." He told her. That was the one advantage he had over Nate, he could make her feel alive.

"Speaking of going, that's what you should do." Blair was determined not to let him lure her in with that smooth velvety voice of his. "Carter Baizen is on his way here right now."

"What the hell are you doing with _Carter Baizen_?" he asked her.

"He left his jacket here yesterday. And I'd rather you be gone when he got here." She needed him to leave; she couldn't have him distracting her from her Cotillion with Nate. "There's been enough scenes for today."

Blair walked away from him as he formed his plan in his mind, he knew the perfect way to cause Nate to make a scene and ruin the perfect image he had in Blair's eyes.

* * *

Blair walked into the ballroom at her Cotillion, Little J from Brooklyn had managed to fix her dress, thank God and now she was looking for Nate to see what the hell had possessed him to punch Carter in the middle of the dance floor like that.

Chuck spotted Blair looking around the room and signalled the band to start playing; he wanted to dance with her.

Blair saw Chuck and moved towards him. "Have you seen Nate?" she asked him.

"Nate was asked to leave." He told her. He pulled her towards him to dance with her. He liked the fact that he was at least getting to dance with her even though he wasn't her escort. "But, here I am." He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly.

Blair watch as Chuck began to smile, she recognised that smile, they had shared a smile like that together many times. "I know that look." She said. "That's the look you get when your plan falls into place. You're enjoying this. You knew Carter was going to my house. You tipped off Gossip Girl. You ruined my Cotillion on purpose." Blair stopped dancing and pulled herself out of his embrace. "You did all this for your own enjoyment and you didn't care what it would do to me. Which is exactly why you and I can never work."

"Hey, slow down there Waldorf." He did want her away from Nate but he did care if he hurt her in the process. He moved to pull her close to him again.

Blair pushed him away." You make me sick. This thing between us, it's over. For good." She wasn't sure that she really wanted to end it but she couldn't be with him if he was going to sabotage her without giving any thought to her feelings. She walked away; she wanted to get away from him before he could confuse her.

"Blair, wait!" he grabbed her arm; he just wanted her to listen to him. He didn't want her to dump him because she thought that he didn't care about her.

"Don't talk to me." She spat at him as she walked away from him.

"Blair!" he shouted after her. He didn't care who heard, he just cared that the person who had made him happier than he could ever remember was walking away from him.

Chuck decided to go after her, he wasn't ready to let her go without a fight.

"Have you seen Blair Waldorf?" he asked one of the girls from the Cotillion as he walked up the stairs.

"Up there." She told him.

* * *

He ran up the stairs and saw her with Nate. Kissing Nate in the doorway of a hotel room. He knew where their evening was going. He hated that she had moved on after 10 minutes of them being over, maybe she didn't care about him after all, maybe he was just wasting his time. Nate winked at him, Chuck wanted to hit him. He hadn't been remotely interested in having sex with Blair, until he couldn't have her. He decided that he wasn't going to give up, he was going to get her back. He just had to think of a plan.

* * *

**A/N:** I know a few of them are really short but I felt that the scenes were important even though they were short so I put them in anyway. There won't be a chapter for Episode 11 because Chuck isn't in it so I'm going straight onto Episode 12. I hoped you like it. Leave a review and make my day? :)


	8. Season 1 Episode 12

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get posted, I haven't been very motivated to write but here it goes. So there really isn't much Chuck/Blair at all until the last episode, so I'm still going to upload each episode as a new chapter but there might not be every episode, the chapters will all probably be quite short. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

**Words:** 1,000+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 12

* * *

Chuck was torturing her. He wouldn't let her talk to Nate; she wasn't supposed to encourage him in any way. She didn't know why Chuck was doing this but she wanted it to stop. Nate coming up behind her in the pool wasn't good, Chuck was on the lifeguard seat and if her saw them he would make her life hell – more than he already was. Blair knew Chuck wouldn't be happy about her kissing Nate but she couldn't help it – he finally wanted her like Chuck had. She could have the best parts of Nate and Chuck with Nate now, but Chuck wouldn't let her have it.

She stormed up to Chuck," Enough with the blackmail!" she shouted at him. "Aren't you bored already?" He wasn't listening, she reached up and slapped him arm. "I can't avoid Nate forever." She told him.

"I didn't say forever," he reminded her, "Just until the sight of the two of you together doesn't turn my stomach." _Make me sick with jealousy,_ he said in his head.

"And when will that be?" she asked, she was beginning to lose patient with his game.

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid, so unless you want dear Nathaniel you lost your virginity to me in the back of a moving vehicle, I encourage patience and restraint." He tried to be as patronizing as possible, she was making his life hell, pining over Nate and he was determined to do the same to her.

"Isn't there someone else you can torture?" she enquired, she hated that he had this power over her.

Chuck put his sunglasses on and smirked at her, "Probably, but I choose you." He got off his seat and walked away before she could say anything else, he didn't want to hear about how much she loved Nate and wanted to be able to be with him without Chuck ruining it for her.

* * *

Chuck was at Blair's penthouse for the 'study session'. He saw her walk down the stairs and decided now would be as good a time as any to ask about the kiss she shared with Nate. He hated upsetting her but he couldn't stand to see her with Nate, it hurt him too much, it was even worse because he would have to pretend to be ok with everything in front of Nate.

"Hey, let go of me Bass." She told him, she wasn't in the mood for him right now; she had enough to worry about at school.

"Drop your Archibald habit first." He said, leaning in close to try and intimidate her. Chuck knew she was an equal; he would have to try harder than usual for his games to work and he needed this one to – it killed him seeing Blair with Nate, even thinking about it hurt him.

"You know I already have." She hoped that he believed her.

"Really a kiss does sort of end the wrong signal." She really thought she could lie to him? He knew her too well for her to get away with that. "Let's not waste time denying."

"You know what, I'm tired of this. Go ahead and tell him." Blair hoped Chuck didn't call her bluff.

"Really?" he asked her. "You want me to tell him how you slept with me and then faked your virginity for him?"

Shit, he had called her bluff, well if he wanted to play the game like that then so could she, she could convince Nate of almost anything, she was sure. "I'll just tell him you're lying." She said. "And who do you think he'll believe? You who bangs anything in his field of vision, or me, his pure and honest girlfriend of many years?"

"Well now he'll believe me." He told her, satisfaction in his voice. He got lucky with that girl from Brooklyn being there with her camera.

"Why?" she asked him, not sure why he looked so happy with himself, this was far from over.

"I have proof." He turned to Vanessa and held out his hand. "Good eye Docu Girl, I'll take the tape now."

Blair tried as well but Vanessa wasn't giving up the tape, she was screwed, Blair couldn't afford to bribe the girl nearly as much as Chuck could, she would have to find another way, she couldn't lose Nate over a fling with Chuck, even if the fling was the most alive and happy she had felt in a long time. Chuck was too much of a risk, Nate was safe, he would never do anything like this to her, he would never try and destroy her like this; he would never do anything that might hurt her. But then again, that made him boring and Blair wasn't sure if boring was any better than dangerous. She wasn't sure that Nate was a better choice than Chuck.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, this is short but there really isn't much Chair in this episode at all. There isn't much until the last two episodes. I'll try to write the next few episodes and post them tomorrow but my gran is sick and I have to visit her in hospital so I might not be able to. I'm also considering stopping this after I finish Season 1, there is practically no people reviewing and it makes it hard to spend time writing something when no one reads it, it doesn't make you motivated at all, but I might continue it into Season 2. I'm not sure though, I might continue it because I really like writing this story. Please review.


	9. Season 1 Episode 13

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this chapter took so long but there has just been a lot of things going on that got in the way of writing. My gran passed away and we've had to deal with everything, so I've been pre-occupied with that. There wasn't much Chuck/Blair interactions in this chapter at all but I did the best I could. Also I start back at school next Monday and it is going to be a very busy year for me. I will try to update at least once a week and I hope to finish Season 1 by the end of my holidays.

**Words: **1000+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 13

* * *

Chuck saw her playing happy couple with Nate, it made him sick, she was looking at him as if he was some kind of God, not the bastard who led her on for years and cheated on her with her best friend. He watched as she kissed Nate, he saw how gentle it was – no passion, no spark – Chuck knew that Blair would be bored soon, that sweet and gentle wouldn't be good enough for much longer.

Blair saw him skulking in the shadows watching her as she kissed Nate. She looked at him, hating him and herself that the kiss with Nate only heated up when she was looking at Chuck, thinking about Chuck. She needed to forget him, to move on with Nate. Chuck had only wanted her for sex, he ruined her Cotillion, he obviously never cared about her and she wasn't going to let him ruin her relationship with Nate, even if she had to pretend that Nate was Chuck when they were having sex, it was too boring with Nate. It was too sweet, there was no passion.

* * *

Chuck was waiting for Blair before school, he had to know if she was pregnant, he had no way of knowing if the condom had broken or not and if she was pregnant then he wanted to know. He needed to be there for her and the baby if she was. He lit up a joint; he needed something to calm his nerves. Blair walked past, glancing at him briefly. He dropped the joint and started to walk after her.

"Don't stop on my account." She told him.

"Oh, I have to. Second-hand smoke is bad for the uh..."

Blair cut him off, "I'm not pregnant." She smirked at him, she was pleased that he was surprised; he liked to think that he knew everything. "So, goodbye mistake so far in my past that I can hardly remember."

That hurt him, he thought that she had cared for him like he had for her, nut she was just using him until she could get her claws back into Nate. It was always Nate, he was the fucking golden boy, Blair seemed to forget that he cheated on her. "You cannot be serious." He said as he touched her stomach.

Blair batted his hand away, "You can't be touching me. Look, if you were going to tell Nate you would have done so in Monaco but you don't want him to hate you – and you know he would. Game over."

"Game's not over until I saw it is." He informed her.

Blair smirked at him, "Then have fun playing with yourself."

She walked away, Blair knew that he was watching her but she needed to get away, she was with Nate. Nate made her ... content, safe. And being around Chuck wasn't going to help her get over him.

* * *

Blair walked into the bar where Chuck was drinking, she had decided to go to him, if he took her back then she would become queen again, her life would get back on track. Chuck might not be the ideal King, but he had certain qualities that were better for ruling alongside her and had much more _talent_ and _skill_ than Nate.

Blair sat down in the seat next to him and Chuck turned to her.

"I came to congratulate you in person," She told him, "You ruined my relationship with Nate, Serena, all of my friends. Even Little Jenny thinks she's too good for me. So, bravo, it's like you wanted. I have no one to turn to but you."

Chuck scoffed, yeah he wanted her, but not when he was her only option. He wanted Blair to want him as much as he wanted her, not just to go to him because everyone else had left her. "Actually, you don't even have me."

"Enough." She said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he had been after her since her birthday.

"I'll try to be more succinct," he told her. He was sick of her saying something to him and not even letting him respond, not getting a chance to talk, maybe if she had they wouldn't have broken up at the Cotillion and they wouldn't be having this argument now. "You held a certain fascination – when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched. But now you're like ... one of the Arabians my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet." He looked at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes. He needed to get her out of the bar; he would cave if she started crying. "I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would." He downed his scotch and looked straight ahead.

Blair got up and walked away, she couldn't believe that even Chuck had disowned her. She felt so alone and humiliated, she just needed to escape.

* * *

A/N: So, this is really short, I know but there really isn't much Chuck/Blair interaction at all until the last episodes. I hate Rufus, Nate and Vanessa in Season 1, well actually in all of the seasons. But on the other hand Season 1 is the only season where I can stand Jenny. Please review.


	10. Season 1 Episode 17

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that this has taken so long to be updated but my exams are finished now until May so I'll be updating regularly from now on. This chapter will be very, very short. There was only one small scene between them. I'll upload the chapter for the season one finale tonight as well to make up for the shortness of this chapter. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I wish you all the best for 2011.

**Words: **200+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

* * *

Chuck turned his head away from his fathers conversation with Lily just in time to see Blair appraoching, She had an unsettling smirk on her face, he couldn't be bothered with her games tonight. It was his father's rehersal dinner, he was trying to prove that he had changed, Chuck wanted to show his father his mature side, show him that he wasn't a child anymore.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked her, that smirk was there for a reason and he desperately wanted to know why.

"What if I told you i knew where Georgina Sparks was right now?" she replied. Chuck knew that tone well, Blair was schemeing, desperate for revenge. He couldn't be happier to help.

Chuck pursed his lips for a second, "I'd say let's get the bitch."

Blair smiled and walked away from him, she knew he would follow her, he hated Georgina almost as much as she did.

Chuck had his doubts about taking Georgina down with Blair. He was just beginning to get over her and move on like she had. He didn't want to get involved with her again, he didn't want her to reject him and hurt him like she had before.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is incredibly short and honestly, I don't like it. It doesn't seem like them, there was no interaction for abot three episodes so I didn't know what to do with either of their thoughts about each other. It also seems to go from narrative it a sort of first person thing but I don't know if that's just me thinking that. Anyway, the next chapter will be added later tonight and hopefully i'll be able to get into it more. Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Season 1 Episode 18

**A/N:**So this is the final chapter for season one. I think I'm going to continue and do season two as well. This chapter is much longer than the previous one and much easier to write. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

**Words: **1800+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gossip Girl.

Blair woke up to find herself cuddling with Chuck, their legs were tangled and he had his arm draped over her waist. It was the best sleep she'd had in a while, but she couldn't let herself be drawn back in, he would only hurt her again. So she put her walls back up and played the part she was so skilled at, the girl who didn't care about him. She slapped his back, probably harder than necessary but he deserved it.

"Ow!" Chuck shouted as she sat up and pushed herself off of her bed.

"Who, what, when , where, why?" she said, turning to face him, she wouldn't admit that he looked adorable when he was sleeping.

"We were up late plotting against Georgina. We must of dozed off." Chuck offered as an explanation. He didn't know why she was so bothered, they had been much more intimate in the past.

"And you were on the floor." she said, unhappy with him for moving closer to her like that. He had wanted them to be done, he needs to stay away and let her move on.

"I didn't want to hurt my back." he told her, he didn't understand why she was so annoyed. The last conversation they had she had wanted him and he had said no to her, now she suddenly hated him. Chuck wished she would make up her mind.

"Why? It's not like you do anything athletic."

He raised himself up and smirked at her, "Well, that's not entirely true, now, is it?"

"Fine," she said smirking, "Nothing that requires removing your scarf."

"That was one time," he told her, "it was chilly."

She shook her head, she was going to get caught up in a discussion about their past. If they were going to move on the they needed to let the past go. "Enough about the past." Chuck looked at his watch - it was later than he thought, he needed to go and get ready for his father's wedding. "Before you landed in my bed we actually landed on a good idea." Chuck got up quickly and threw his jacket on - he didn't want to leave Blair's so soon but the Best Man couldn't be late.

"Well, I trust you can take it form here," he told her, slipping on his shoes," I have a Best Man speech to write and no time to write it."

Blair smiled at him, it was typical that he would leave something so important to the last minute. "Don't worry - I can be bitch enough for both of us." Blair informed him.

Chuck couldn't resist teasing her. He leered at her, "I've still got the scars on my back to prove it." His voice was breathy and soft, the tone he used when they were alone in private. Blair knew he was using that tone to rile her up, she scrunched her face up at him and pushed him towards the door.

"You know they say if you love something you should set it free," he told her.

Blair scoffed,"They say when you hate something you should slam the door in its face."

Chuck smirked "I love it when you talk dirty Blair." he told her.

Blair slammed the door on him. She hated that Chuck could still get under her skin like that but she couldn't deny, she missed him, even if he was infuriating.

* * *

Blair walked into the courtyard of the garden where the wedding was being held, she sought Chuck out and walked towards him. He was still going over his Best Man speech, she couldn't believe the wedding was going to start soon and he still didn't have it ready. Typical Chuck.

"Best Man speech going that well?" she asked, teasing him.

Chuck turned to look at her, she was gorgeous. "There won't be a dry eye in the house. Trust me." he told her. Blair shrugged. "How did things go with Whoregina?" he enquired.

"Not a dry eye there either." she informed him, smiling with delight at her success.

"Good to know I wasn't missed." he said.

"Dan Humphrey actually lent a hand," she informed him, "it was nice to see him get his dirty for once." Blair smiled and reached to fix Chuck's bow-tie. "Not sure how much fun he had though, n one ever enjoys their first time." She said as she ran her hands down the lapels of his jacket.

"Except you." he wispered. Blair couldn't believe he brought that up. Trust Chuck to ruin the moment by saying something sexual. "Save me a dance?" he asked her. Blair grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Chuck grinned, he loved knowing that he could still get under her skin.

Blair lowered her voice and looked him in the eye. "Now that Georgina is done so are you and I. She was the last thing we had in common." Blair told him. She kicked him in the shin and released him. "Break a leg." She smiled as she walked away.

"I think I just did." He told her. Chuck smirked, he knew they weren't over, not if he could still get a reaction like that from her.

* * *

Chuck had never been more nervous than standing up for his Best Man speech, he had spent all day stressing over it and still had no idea what to say. He tapped his knife against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast." He picked up his flashcards and began to speak.

"My father is someone who goes after what he wants, and Lily Van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion his pursuit was direct and at times not exactly subtle." He caught Blair's eye and smiled.

Blair watched Chuck as he made his speech, he seem happy that his father had gotten married. He smiled at her and shuffled his cards in his hands. After a few moments he put them down and began to speak again. "One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love you don't just give up even if the object of your affection is begging you to." Blair realised that he wasn't just talking about his father and Lily, he was talking about them. He was talking about their true love. "And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance and in kind I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift." Chuck turned to look at Blair, "And one day, I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me. To the happy couple." Blair couldn't believe he had stood up and said that, she knew that the end of his speech was intended for her. She had no idea that he actually had feelings for her. Chuck raised his glass to her and she did the same, allowing a smile to ghost over her lips.

* * *

Chuck was standing against one of the marble pillars near the dancefloor. He smirked as Blair approached him.

"That was quite a speech." she told him, smiling, "All your hard work must of paid off."

Chuck pushed himself off of the pillar so he was standing upright in front of her. He put one arm on her waist and took her hand with the other, moving her towards the dance floor as he told her, "That wasn't what I wrote. I was inspired in the moment." Blair smiled at him.

"Look, I know I said some horrible things, even for me." She raised an eybrow at him. Horrible was putting it mildly in her opinion.

"You mean blogging to Gossip Girl about our sex life and comparing me to your dad's sweaty old horse?" she asked.

"What's your point?" he knew she wasn't really bothered by that anymore, he could tell by her voice and that she was letting him dance with her.

"What's yours?" she asked him.

"You don't belong with Nate." he told her. He lowered his voice to a whisper, " Never have, never will."

"You don't belong with anyone" she replied, not wanting to let him know how much of an affect those four words had on her.

Chuck smiled slightly an leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away before it could get too passionate. "Let's take it slow this time. Do it right." he told her.

"Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?" she teased him.

"Now you do." he told her seriously. "That's all that matters."

Blair smiled as she pulled him off of the dance floor. Maybe he was being serious about them. Maybe this time it would work.

* * *

Blair didn't know why she was so surprised that Chuck never showed up. What did she think, that the infamous Chuck Bass would just change magically overnight? She was an idiot, she should have known better than to believe Chuck. All he ever did was hurt people.

Chuck had honestly intended to go meet Blair but his father scared him. Talking about having to change himself and everything becoming different. Chuck wasn't sure if he was ready for everything to change, no matter how strongly he felt about Blair.

* * *

**A/N:**So, I had my lovely little ending with Chuck thinking about how maybe he was meant for Blair, then the last five minutes of the episode happened. Also, Vanessa, has to be one of the most irritating characters on television. I think this is better than the last chapter but any constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
